You Caught me Blue Handed
by crossovermania
Summary: In an attempt to find himself, The Doctor writes letters to his previous companions from the new series. Is this The Doctor's last hoorah? Takes place after the season eight finale.


I have been traveling for a long time with no person to travel with. Just me and old Sexy. I've had a lot of time on my hands. I haven't really felt like saving people lately. I've just been in a stupor ever since Clara left me. She's doing better things with Danny now. They are probably getting married right now. I never did like that P.E teacher, but alas, it's who Clara wants to spend the rest of her life with. It sucks that I had to leave Clara with a lie. Having her believe that Gallifrey had been found. This too has had me in a stupor. I haven't left old Sexy in fifty days. Just sitting aboard the TARDIS, counting the days away. I haven't heard anyone's voice other than my own in the past fifty days. I have just been sitting here in the exact coordinates Missy gave me. Reminiscing about the wonderful Gallifrey. Before the Time War, of course. I miss the little time-lord squeals coming from the rather exuberant children while they pranced their way around the streets. Sometimes I don't mind thinking about Gallifrey, but sometimes the Time War haunts my memories. It's hard whether to decipher if I'm a cold-hearted killer, or I am the savior that brings comfort to everyone. I realized that to help me decide who I am, I need to get into the mind of a true cold-hearted killer. I began to search my library, and among it I found the best book I could find. "The Catcher in the Rye" by J.D Salinger. This book was somewhat responsible for John Lennon's death, the rumors say. I know first-hand not to believe rumors; because they are most likely not true, but the sadistic message of this novel seemed like it would be ridiculous if this rumor wasn't true. I began to read page after page. It seemed like in no time I reached the last page. I read the last page with content, for I didn't find out my identity while reading this book, but I found out something better. I found out what I want to be. I want to do exactly what Holden says. I want to stop the children from falling over the edge of a cliff. Not the children of Gallifrey, but the Children of the TARDIS. I knew what I had to do.

"Sexy, I've got a job for you," I said prancing around the TARDIS control system, "we're going back to 2005." I hit the last lever and we were off.

* * *

><p>I waited for that familiar cockney accent to escape from the perfectly plump lips of a petite blonde woman. I stood in the alley way where I knew Rose would soon pass. I remember this exact day. The twentieth of December 2005. I remember I had dropped her off at her flat to go say hello to her family because she was gone for a long time. At the time her family still didn't really know about me. Who I was, my so called "profession." They knew the general information, such as her traveling for long period of time, and a blue box making noises suddenly appearing and disappearing. That's all they really needed to know at the time.<p>

I remember this day I watched her walk away from the TARDIS, she was exactly the same girl I always knew, but she was somewhat different. I felt a twinge in my two hearts that day. I didn't realize it then, but I realized it now. This is the day that my feelings for _Rose Tyler_ finally came into my head. I watched her walk away and she was smiling at the ground. She was happy to see her mum and Mickey again. That day when I saw her smiling and I realized why she was smiling, I didn't want to see her face anymore. _She was going back to Mickey, her boyfriend, whom she loved dearly. _I just remember angrily walking back into the TARDIS and beating old sexy up. Looking back at it I feel bad for what I did to her, but Sexy knows that it wasn't aimed towards her. I remember I left Rose for a little while and came back 2 hours later.

The TARDIS arrived shortly after all of this happened. I didn't want to cause a paradox. I saw Rose still with that exact same grin. She looked back to realize the other me was gone. I took this opportunity to talk to her.

"Madame, can I speak with you?" I said popping out from the alley way.

"I suppose," she said shrugging her shoulders. Her arms crossed together. It was obvious she was freezing out in the snow.

"I'm a friend of The Doctor's."

"A friend of The Doctor's, yeah? It don't really seem like he has too many of those. Whatcha say your name was again?"

"uh…" I said frozen. I couldn't say John Smith because she knew that was my cover name. "George Ryan," I began to speak again. "The Doctor told me to give this to you at this exact time on this exact night." I pulled out a TARDIS blue envelope. She gladly took it.

"Oh what's in it?" Rose said as she began to open it.

"NO, no, no, no, no! Don't open it now. He told me to tell you to open it nine years from this exact date. It's very crucial that you don't open it. If you open it early, it can do a lot more damage than you think it will."

"What is it some sort of bomb or something?" Rose said with that signature smirk I fell in love with years ago.

"No, but its effects can be much worse than a bomb. Now do me a favor and give these to Mickey and Jackie. Give Mickey's to him in private and tell him not to open it until nine years from now, but don't tell Jackie about it until this exact day nine years from now, after you open yours. The Doctor doesn't trust Jackie enough to let her keep the letter," I said giving her the envelopes, "you have to promise me you will do this, Rose. Also, promise me you won't tell The Doctor about this at all."

"Why not? After all he sent you to give this to me."

"It's complicated, it's a bunch of time-lord rules, but you must never tell him about this. It can affect your future in a bad way if you tell him."

"Okay, I won't. Can I ask you something, George?"

"I guess you can."

"How do you know him, The Doctor?"

"We go way back it's very complicated."

"Well, George, I don't know if I can trust you. You're not being very specific."

"Rose, you need to trust me. Do you trust The Doctor?"

"Of course, with my life."

"Then you need to trust me. I'm not out to get you or The Doctor. He's my best friend for real. I would never hurt him. These envelopes can help save his life, and that's why he cannot know about any of this. I'm doing this to save The Doctor." I said lying. That's the one thing that I always did to Rose, trick her into believing my lie, but always out of good reason.

"Alright fine, nice to meet you, George. Thanks for the envelopes. See ya around." Rose said leaving the alley way while stuffing the envelopes in her coat pocket.

"Yeah, see you around, Rose." I mumbled to myself. I knew I never would.

* * *

><p>I stopped back off in London on the twentieth of December 2014. I walked up to Morton's Retirement home and went inside. I held the two blue envelopes in my hands. I walked up to the reception desk.<p>

"Hi who are you here to see today?" the lady asked.

"_Wilfred Mott_." I replied.

"Okay, please sign your name here." She said giving me a clipboard. I wrote down John Smith.

"Thank you, Mr. Smith. He is in room 502 on the fifth floor."  
>"Thanks." I said as I headed towards the lift. I entered the lift feeling antsy. I felt like Santa Claus. I still had more stops to make. There was a woman in the lift with me. She was on her cell phone. She was yelling at the phone. I looked over at the woman whose voice sounded oddly familiar. It was <em>Donna Noble. <em>I immediately froze in my place. Of course she would be visiting Wilfred at this hour. Hopefully she won't be long. Donna hung up the phone. I decided to make conversation with her.

"Here to see Wilfred?" I asked.

"Yeah how'dja know? Are you some sort of psychic or something?"

"No, I just saw your name on the sign- in sheet." I lied, "I am here to see him too."

"Really? How do you know my grandfather?"

"He's an old friend of mine. We go way back."

"Oh what's your name? Maybe my grandfather has told me about you."

"John, John Smith."

"Oh yeah he never shuts up about you. He said he met you in the military and that you are some type of hero."

"Oh well I wouldn't consider myself a hero."

"Well it's nice meetin' ya. I'm Donna, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Donna." I said as the lift door opened and Donna quickly walked out. "So what do you do for a living?" I asked her.

"Oh I'm a tempest." She said. Just like old times. Donna looks as though she hasn't changed and it seems like that too.

"Are you married?" I asked.

"Yes, and happily too. My husband's name is Shawn. We have three children as well."

"Wow that sounds like one happy family," I said, "so, how's your mother?"

"She's okay. She remarried, although I would've liked it if she didn't. She's too busy with her new husband to even take care of her dad." Donna scoffed and rolled her eyes.

We both approached the door of Wilfred's room. Donna knocked softly.

"Grandfather, look who I bumped into in the lift. It's your friend, John Smith." Donna said. Wilfred was sitting in a chair taking a nap. His eyes fluttered open as soon as Donna and I came in the room.

"Hi, Wilfred."

"John, it's you!" Wilfred yelled out with a laugh full of pure glee.

"Yes it's me. I came here to tell you something very important." Wilfred understood what that meant.

"Donna, can you be a dear and get me something from the vending machine?" Wilfred said.

"Sure, what would you like?"

"Anything. Just surprise me." Wilfred said with a flick of his hand.

"This is what I get for coming every day to help you?" Donna said sighing and she walked out the door and slammed it shut.

"So, Doctor what brings you here?"

"Well it doesn't seem like Donna has changed much." I said still looking at the door still phased by her slamming the door.

"No she hasn't, but you have. Drastically. You even have different color eyes." Wilfred said inspecting his face.

"Yeah it's regeneration."

"I figured."

"So I have to deliver something to you."

"What do you have to deliver to a little old man at a retirement home that is so important?

"This," I said pulling out the two envelopes, "one for you and one for Donna."

"You can't deliver this to Donna. You know what will happen."

"I know, but that's why I'm asking you to deliver it for me. Don't tell her it was The Doctor, of course for obvious reasons, but don't say it was John Smith either. Just say it was from George Ryan."

"Okay, but what's in these envelopes?" Wilfred asked.

"There are different things inside both of them. Tell Donna to open hers in private. Also, don't open yours in front of her either. Don't even tell her you got one."

"So how am I going to get her to open this envelope that is from George Ryan, when she doesn't even know a George Ryan?"

"Just say he's an old friend from her primary school years, and tell her that he just stopped by to visit you this morning before John Smith came."

"Okay will do."

"I have to go, Wilfred. I have many more stops to go." I said about to open the door.

"Wait, Doctor," Wilfred said lifting his right arm up and pointing to him, "is this the last time I'll ever see you? I don't have much time left. Will you ever visit me again?"

"I don't know, Wilfred. I don't know."

"Well then," Wilfred began saying, "I guess I will do this one final time." Wilfred pulled his right hand up to his head. I saluted back knowing this will be the last time I ever see Wilfred. I then walked out the door quickly before Wilfred said anything else. I hurried down the hall towards the lift trying to avoid Donna. I didn't want her to see me leave. I glanced down the hall. I saw Donna at Wilfred's door.

"Alright grandfather, I hope you like these biscuits. They are from some foreign place. It looked like it had some Martian language on it or something."

I laughed to myself as I heard that remark. It reminded me of the day that I met Donna. When she continued to call me a Martian. It still makes me chuckle every now and then.

The lift doors opened and I climbed in. This was my first and last time being in this lift.

* * *

><p>"Martha, there is a letter for you at the front desk."<p>

"Okay one second, Clarice. I just have to send in one last thing." Martha Jones said typing at her desk in the Torchwood headquarters.

"There's also one for Captain Jack, which is weird." Clarice, the new intern, said.

Martha immediately knew who the letter was from. She got up from her desk without a hesitation and went to the front desk. She saw both the letter for her and Captain Jack. She recognized the writing, and the color of the envelope resembled something she associated with the man she used to love, _The Doctor._

"Jack!" Martha called.

"What is it, Martha? I'm trying to get some important work done!"

"Come quick! There is something for you here from The Doctor."

"What is it?" Jack asked coming towards the front desk.

"An envelope for both of us. It says open in private."

"Did Mickey get one?" Harkness questioned.

"No only us."

"No I got one, but I got one nine years ago this exact day." Mickey said coming into the same room.

"How?" Captain Jack asked.

"Rose gave it to me. She said a man named George Ryan gave it to her. He claimed to be The Doctor's best friend." Mickey said.

"It can't be. This is The Doctor's exact hand-writing and the envelope is the color of the TARDIS." Martha said.

"Rose said The Doctor gave it to George to deliver to us."

"Okay, so why did The Doctor give your envelope nine years before us?" Captain Jack questioned.

"I don't know. But I figure that there is an important message in all of the envelopes." Mickey said.

"Should we all open them together?" Martha questioned.

"I wouldn't, if The Doctor wanted us to open them together he wouldn't have said to open them in private." Jack said.

"Yeah I don't think it's a good idea to open them together. Sorry, honey." Mickey said.

"Okay I'm going to get back to work before this turns into a lovey dovey conversation. You two love birds should get back to work too." Jack said.

* * *

><p>"River Song, you have mail." The guard at Cambridge said.<p>

"From who?" River said. She never got mail.

"It says John Smith." The guard said.

River smirked. She knew just who John Smith was. She took the mail from the guard. She felt flutters in her chest. She couldn't wait to see what her husband had wrote. Maybe he had wrote that he was coming to pick her up to go on another romantic adventure. Maybe it was a love note of some sort, or worse. Maybe it was goodbye. She knew that the next time she would see The Doctor would be her death. The last time she had seen him, she kissed him, but he said he never kissed her before. Which meant that was their first kiss for him, but their last kiss for her. She immediately crossed the goodbye off the list. She knew The Doctor doesn't like goodbyes.

River read the front of the envelope. It said that Rory and Amy's envelopes were inside too, and he asked if she could give it to them in the year 1956 in Manhattan, New York. She was thoroughly confused as to how and why she was going to do this, but she figured it was spoilers and she would find a way. River recognized the envelope. It was like the one she got when The Doctor invited her to his death. It was numbered number eight this time though. She opened the envelope and found Amy's numbered nine and Rory's numbered ten. River began to read what was inside the envelope. She felt her heart thumping out of her chest. She was nervous for what was inside of the letter, and she longed to see her love again. As she read on a smile came over pink lips. She loved The Doctor now more than she ever had. The letter was complete validation that he felt the same way.

* * *

><p>River came into the hotel room Rory and I were in. It has been years since our daughter has come to visit us. It has been 18 years since we last saw her in 1938.<p>

"Hello mum and dad." River said giving us hugs.

"River, it's been way too long." I said hugging her.

"I know it has for you, for me it was just yesterday that I came here and visited you guys. I'm not here just to drop in and say hello though. The Doctor saw your afterword in the book, mum. Just so you know, but he has something for the both of you." River said giving both of us two envelopes that looked familiar.

"These look like the ones he gave us when he invited us to America for the first time." Rory said.

"Yeah I know. I received the second one years ago for me. Years in the future for you. In my envelope was both of these envelopes and The Doctor gave me specific instructions to give you these envelopes in this exact year and location. I was confused as to what he was talking about when I got the letter because I received this letter long before you both got touched by the weeping angel, but now I know what he meant. The letter he sent me gave me specific instructions to tell you to open the letters in private and not to share it with each other."

"Why what's in them?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. I was also given specific orders not to open both of your letters."

Rory and I looked at each other with suspicious glances.

* * *

><p>My second to last stop was to Brian Williams, Rory's dad. I haven't talked to him after what had happened to Amy and Rory. I don't think he knows. I feel too bad to tell him myself what happened. I still felt the need to write him a letter. I quickly ran up to his door and placed the letter on his welcome mat. I then rang the doorbell and ran towards the TARDIS. Brian opened the door. He turned his head both ways. He finally looked down and noticed the letter. He grabbed it and closed the door to his house. I then went into the TARDIS and went to make my final stop.<p>

* * *

><p>This was my last stop. Clara's house. I wrote a letter for both Clara and Danny, even though I don't like Danny. He needed one after everything he went through with Clara and I. I'm surprised he didn't leave her after he found out about me. That's true love right there.<p>

I was too scared to give Clara and Danny's envelopes to them in person after I left them, so I did the same thing I did to Brian. I waited by the TARDIS. I saw Clara walk out and do the same reactions as Brian did. She grabbed both the letters and read the envelopes. When she saw Danny's name she clutched her hand over her mouth. It looked as though she had begun to cry. She closed her front door. I stood there in shock for a couple of minutes. Is it possible that she and Danny broke up? Why was she crying about Danny? While I stood there in shock for a couple of minutes, I saw her open the blinds to one of her windows. She was looking for whoever put the letters on the doorstep. I immediately ran inside the TARDIS. I sat in there for a couple of moments still in awe about what might've just happened.


End file.
